percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
False Love
Have you ever thought: What if The Percy Jackson books are wrong? That they're real, but totally incorrect? Well, here, I tell you the story of a very familiar girl who lives in this world, of fake PJO books, and a very different Percy Jackson. Φουντουκιά το Προδότη 22:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge Ok, let me guess, you read the Percy Jackson series right? That, Percy's a hero! He saved Olympus! Well, if you are dumb enough to think that, then you really need to read this. You may know me by many names: Wisegirl, Owl Head, maybe even Anniebell! Well, all of those are wrong... except Anniebell, Dionysus is still stuborn on that. But, I prefer Annabeth. And, if you dare ''call me any of the first two, you're dead. Anyway, I want to start off on the first month of my misery. Chapter 1 I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. In the Percy Jackson books, I'm Percy's girlfriend right? Well, in real life, I hate the jerk. He had the books written by some guy he paid, Rick Riordan as you would know. '(A/N: Nothing against him!)' Sure, Grover was his protecter, but Grover hated the guy. He still would, but Grover really died in the Sea of Monsters because Percy was to sure of himself. Thalia, she really did get turned into a pine tree, yes, she was revived, but that's not because of Percy, it's because Clarrise somehow managed to get it. She ''did ''join the hunters, as in the books, but she left after the war. Luke, yes, he was evil, and he ''did ''try to kill Percy after his quest, but Percy giving him my knife to kill him, wrong! Ok, so he did, but that was because he didn't want his battle armor to get messed up. Oh, and I forgot about Rachel. She did become the oracle, but she never had any feeling for Percy and when she "came out in a helicopter" to see him, it wasn't for him, it was because her parents we sick of some of the storms at their vacation spot, and she was just in a different helicopter. And was he given the chance to become immortal? Nope. That was a total lie. And all those kisses I gave him in the books? Yeah right! I wouldn't even kiss him if you paid me! You know, Percy has messed almost all the original camper's lives up. All the demigods that come here that have read about him either get mad at us or make us act like it. Eventoully, we got so tired of it we just played along. But he has messed my life up the most. He got me into this mess that I'm in! And it all started when I lost my knife. <><><><><><><><><><><><><> I couldn't find my knife, and I asked around, but no one knew. I went to the arena to look, and there I found the lier himself, Percy Jackson. "You looking for your knife?" he asked me. "Uh... yeah?" How'd he know? "I think I found it earlier. I brought it to my cabin to keep it safe. Come with me." he said. I followed him. Dumbest mistake of my life. I walked into his cabin and he told me to sit down on the bed. I did so, and he handed me a knife. But it wasn't ''my ''knife. It wasn't even a knife! It was fake! "This isn't a knife you idiot!" I said, pretty ticked. "I know," he smiled and sat down on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked him, getting nervous. He smiled and pushed me down onto the bed so I couldn't move and he... well, I'm guessing you can guess what happened next. The next day, I avoided him, glaring at him when I got the chance. He ignored it. When I went to my cabin again, I found my knife on my bed. Percy stole it just to get me in the cabin! Oh, probably to "act the part of the book"! Oh, well I don't think that's in the books! A few weeks passed, I had missed my period, my back had been hurting, and I had always been craving strawberries. My worst fear kept coming to mind. Was I pregnant? And with Percy's child? I had to know. So, I snuck out of camp and bought a pregnancy test. It was positive. I cursed under my breath. Oh great. I ''was ''pregnany with Percy's child. I sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean. This was just wonderful. I sat there, thinking, for I don't know how long, when Thalia came up. "Annabeth, what's going on?" she asked me, sitting down next to me. "What are you talking about?" I muttered, hoping I wouldn't have to tell her, and hoping I could at the same time. "What am I talking about? Annabeth, you look like your back hurts, you've been eating strawberries like there's no tommorow, what's going on? Are... are you pregnant?" she asked me, her face full of worry. "I.... I am. I am pregnant. There, happy?" I sighed, praying she wouldn't ask me who the father was. She did. "It... it's Percy. I dont even like him! I went into his cabin to get my knife, and well..." I trailed off. She bit her lip. "Look, it'll be ok. Alot of kids here get pregnant, they get an abortion." "I don't ''want ''an abortion! It's cruel! Just because this'll mess my life up and Percy is it's father, doesn't mean it's their fault!" "Their? You realize that's plural right? An Athena child never messes grammer up, none that I've met anyway." I glared at her. "Sorry, sorry. I'll help you through this. We've been through alot already haven't we? If you can run around the country with two older demigods, one a monster magnet and the other a future Kronos, then you can do this." she said. I smiled weakly. Maybe she was right. Chapter 2 My fourth month now, and everyone at camp knew I was pregnant due to my baby bump. And I'm sure Percy was just feeling great about that. Yep, avoiding me even more. Of course no one but Thalia knew who the father was. I had my ultra sound also. ''That ''was a day full of shock. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><> I went to the doctor by myself, no one else. They put the blue goop on my stomach and they studied the picture. "Congratulations Ms.Chase, you have triplets." Oh. My. Gods. She was right. Triplets. Triplets. Oh gods. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or distressed. I mean, it was wonderful, but how could I take care of them? I wasn't going to put them up for adoption, that's for sure. After the doctors apointment, Thalia and I were talking by the beach. I had just told her about the triplets. "So... triplets... what are you going to name them?" she asked me. "Well... since one of them is a boy, the other a girl, and the other we don't know, I think for the one we don't know it should be something unisex. I'm not sure for which, but I want either the girl or boy to be have a greek name, but I probably won't do that. Then... well, I'm not really sure with either of my choices." I sighed. "Maybe for the girl, since you want a greek name, you could name her Thalia." she suggested. I smiled. Thalia really did take after her name. "If I didn't know better, you could be the muse herself." I muttered. Suddenly I felt sick. Crud. "Oh gods, be right back!" I gasped and ran for the bathroom. Chapter 3 I was now eight months pregnant. I walked down the beach with my friend Sam. He was a son of Hermes, and I think he had a crush on me. He always wanted to feel my baby bump, and he actually put up with me. Almost every five minutes I would ask him to get me an apple. He would put up with my tantrums, and well... he was ''nice. Way nicer than Percy by far. Honestly... I kind of liked him to. "Ugh. I feel fat." I muttered. "Your not fat, your pregnant!" he sighed, smiling. "Fat." "Pregnant. "Fat!" "Pregnant." "Get me an apple." "Sure." he said and ran off to get me an apple. I sat down and stared at the waves. For some reason it calmed me, I had no clue why though. I felt a kick, and I smiled. A moment later, Sam came back. "Here you go." he said and handed me the apple. "Thanks." I said and bit into it. We just sat there, staring at the waves. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. It felt horrible. "Sam, I-I think they're coming." I gasped. "I'll get help!" he said and immediatly got up and ran for help. After a few minutes, Thalia, Sam, and I were in the car, and we drove for about twenty minutes before we reached the hospital and I was checked in. I will kill the person who said child birth was easy. Imagine someone stabbing you with knives, then having to squeeze out three footballs. Then double the pain, and you have an idea what giving birth was like. "It's a girl!" Thalia smiled after I had given birth to the first baby. I won't say the rest of the details, I don't want to. Let's just say I will never have a baby again in my life. When it was all over, I had two girls and one boy. They were beautiful. The boy was named Jason Stevie Chase. He had his father's black hair and my grey eyes. (A/N: Jason means- Healer Stevie- Crown) The younger girl's name was Alexis Nichole Chase. She had blonde hair and green eyes. (A/N: Alexis- Defender Nichole- Victory of People) The older girl's name was Jamie Lee Chase. She had black hair and green eyes, having my face but that was it. (A/N: I put the meanings above because they were greek, but Jamie Lee isn't, or I didn't intend to) Epilouge It was the triplet's first birthday, July 11, 2011. I had bought an apartment and we now lived in that. The triplets were starting to look more and more like their dad, which bothered me. I was having a pretty good day, until I got a surprise e-mail. Annabeth, I want custody over one of our children, Jamie. I'll do anything to get her, like it or not. Percy Oh gods. This wasn't good. Sequel- False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows Category:Teen pregnancy Category:Pregnancy Category:Annabeth Category:Percy Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Hazelcats Category:Complete